The present invention is directed to a label. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a combination packing slip and shipping label.
Packing slips and shipping labels are well known in the art. A common way for a shipper of goods to forward its products to a buyer is via transport in a container or package, such as a corrugated cardboard box.
The shipper typically includes with the shipment a list of goods contained in the package. Where the list is attached to the outside of the package, the list is commonly referred to as a packing slip.
In order to attach the packing slip to the outside of the package, the packing slip is typically placed in a pouch or other type of envelope structure, referred to herein as a shipping label, and the shipping label is affixed to the package. The side of the shipping label which is affixed to the package either contains an adhesive which is exposed via a peel-off backing or a dry adhesive which must be moistened. There are disadvantages to both.
The peel-off backing inherently provides a waste product (the Peeled-off backing itself). The dry adhesive requires either access to a source of moisture, such as a wet sponge, or requires the shipper to moisten same with his or her tongue. The former may be inconvenient, while the latter is generally unpleasant and unacceptable in large scale shipping operations.
There are certain other disadvantages to the two-part packing list and shipping label. For example, because the packing list and shipping label are separate items, they must be ordered separately. Additionally, misplacing and or waste of at least a portion of either the packing lists of the shipping labels is common. Thus, ordering the same quantity of each does not insure one-to-one correspondence.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a two-part packing list and shipping label system which overcomes the above deficiencies.